Trapped
by BoundLight
Summary: Castiel decides to go for a walk, and Crowley decides to prove he's still something of an angel by trapping him. Dubious con. Crowley/Cas.


Castiel exited the house quietly. He didn't want to wake anyone up.

The house was starting to feel claustrophobic. He was so used to being able to spread his wings and be in the open air. Now that he was human, this was the only way.

Gravel crunched under his shoes as he exited the salvage yard. The sun was barely risen and the air still held its chill; his breathe puffed out in front of him in white clouds.

He paused as the road came to an end; he could go off to the left or the right.

He stood, uncertain. Both directions extended as far as he could see, until the road disappeared into the fog.

Castiel decided to just keep going straight, walking carefully off the road and into the woods. The walk was peaceful. Birds were waking up and starting to sing. The world really was a beautiful place.

Cas stepped out of the shade and into an open clearing.

Something caught his eye. Just on the other side of the clearing, set a little back into the woods was an old wooden house. He felt strangely drawn to it.

He was halfway across the clearing when he froze. This wasn't natural curiosity pressing him onwards, this was something else. Something… supernatural. Castiel's eyes narrowed, and for a moment he contemplated going back.

No. He may be human, but he wasn't useless. With a determined force in his step he pushed onwards. He would go to this house, and he would kill whatever was in it.

The windows were dark, and felt unlived in. A tickle in the back of his mind told him no one had been there in a long time. The lock looked rusted, but the door knob turned easily under his hand. He pushed.

Dust was suspended in the air, giving the room an unearthly glow. Castiel stepped forward cautiously. There was something about this place. He was halfway across the main floor when he hit a wall.

"What?"

He moved his hand forward, and while he saw nothing but air, his hands felt solid resistance. Castiel traced around it, and found that he was in a circle. He looked down. There was nothing. He looked up. There was an intricate white pattern he'd never seen before.

"Looks like you still have a bit of angel in you after all. Like it? It's a new trap."

Castiel whipped around. Crowley was leaning against the doorframe.

"I designed it myself. Took years! You're the first I've ever tried it out on." He walked forward eyeing the ceiling happily. "What do you think of it?"

Castiel was livid, and his stance reflected that. "Let me out, demon."

Crowley grinned. "Ask nicely."

Castiel's lip twitched. "No."

"Well, at least give me a kiss then."

Castiel growled.

Crowley shrugged and headed for the door. "Fine, stay here all day. I'm sure the Winchester's will find you eventually. Bye!"

Castiel felt the air and energy leave him in an instant. He bowed his head in defeat. As Crowley stepped out onto the porch, Castiel called out. "Wait."

Crowley smirked knowingly and approached him again. "Ready to play now?"

Castiel frowned, watching his feet. He took a steadying breathe and hesitantly met Crowley's eyes. "P–"

The demon entered the circle, and pushed Castiel to the floor, straddling his waist. Castiel pushed at him with all the strength he could muster. "Get _off_ me!"

Crowley placed a hand on his chest, and pushed him down sharply. Castiel gasped as his head connected with the floor.

Crowley's hands tugged Castiel's shirt out of his slacks, and pushed it up his stomach, buttons parting obediently.

The angel strained against him, squirming and clawing at his hands.

Crowley captured his writs with one hand and pinned him down. His other hand skated down the angel's chest and unfastened his slacks. "You wear far too many clothes, angel."

"Go to Hell."

Crowley smiled. Castiel paused; his teeth almost looked like…fangs.

Crowley took advantage of his hesitation and moved between the angel's legs, wrapping them tightly around his waist. Castiel felt the demon's arousal, and flushed. He tugged a hand free, and tried to strike the demon's face.

Crowley easily caught the fist and pressed it back down.

And then the demon stopped.

Castiel didn't know what was going on. He drew away, his eyes tracing Crowley's face, trying to discover his plan.

The demon looked at him kindly. His eyes held a strange warmth.

He released Castiel's wrists. Surprised, the angel did not jerk back.

Crowley's hands traced down Castiel's arms and down his chest. The demon moved slowly, feeling him, memorizing him, cherishing him. Castiel didn't know what to do, and slowly he started to react to Crowley's touch. Instead of moving away, he started to move closer.

Crowley smiled, nuzzling under Castiel's chin, placing a small kiss on his jugular. He placed a hand under the angel's back, encouraging him to arch up against him, and his mouth moved to hover just above Castiel's.

Deliberately he captured the angel's lips. The kiss was everything it should have been. They moved against each other, their tongues dancing and fighting for dominance. When they finally broke apart, Castiel was gasping. Crowley pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead, and moved to stand up.

Castiel tightened his legs, and pulled the demon back down. "Don't… don't go. Please."

Crowley grinned. "All you had to do was ask."

* * *

Makes sense to me! Hope you liked it. You should totally review.


End file.
